The Importance of VE Day
by sawyer105
Summary: In Social Studies class, Brittany learns the importance of V-E Day, the day World War 2 ended in Europe. So how does a picture, a certain drawing and Alvin Seville obtain into this mess. Well lets start from the beginning... Oneshot


**This is a story that popped in my head during a test I was taking; go figure. **

**Summary: In Social Studies class, Brittany learns the importance of V-E Day, the day World War 2 ended in Europe. So how do a photo, a certain drawing and Alvin Seville obtain into this mess? Well let's start from the beginning.**

Brittany's thoughts in Italic

_I'm Bored_

_Who knew Global History could be so boring. SO we're learning about World War 2, big whoop. I'm mean, I understand the importance of it, and how Hitler was crazy. But why must we spend three weeks on the subject. This is getting ridiculous; we're sophomores, tenth graders not kindergarteners. We don't need that much time on the subject. I mean after a while you'll think you got it-_

"Ms. Miller!"

Brittany shot her head up and winced at the tone of the voice. Mr. Durban had a reputation for being the strictest teacher in the either high school. It was just her luck that she got stuck with him. "Yes?"

"You seem to know the lesson, since you are taking a nap. Would you mind telling me what does V-E Day mean?" He gestured to the board.

Brittany racked her brain for answer. _What does V-E Day mean? What does it have to do with World War 2? Why didn't I listen to him before? _She always knew Mr. Durban had it out for her. She decided to answer on a whim, "Um, Veteran's Day?"

He sign, placing his big meaty hands in his pink face. "No, Miss Miller. Veterans Day doesn't happen for another sixty years. V-E Day is victory day, the day World War ended in Europe. American troops and sailors traveled home to their country and loved ones. Here are some photos." He turned toward the pictures on the projection.

Brittany sign and bit on the tip of her pen. How was she to know that and why were they looking at these photos. One by one the black and white pictures flashed on the projector and Mr. Durban carried on with his lecture. Brittany didn't really pay attention until-

"Wait!" Madison Adle yelled. The tall 16- teen year old bounced out of her seat. "I've seen that picture before.

Brittany worked up in surprise. She glanced up at the board to see one of the most romantic photos ever.

In the photo, you could see it was Manhattan, New York. A sailor was on the right, his strong arms around a pretty brunette's waist. She was in a nurse outfit complete with the little cap. The picture showed the two lip – locked together. It looked like the sailor had just swept the nurse off her feet and kissed her just as a camera went off. He was holding her supportively and it was just the most romantic thing you ever saw.

'Ah yes," Mr. Durban said. "One of the most famous photos in history. Symbolizes the return to home and loved ones. If only my wife can look like that."

Brittany ignored the last comment, absolute sure that he was divorce. The photo was so fascinating to her and it remaindered her of a certain red-capped chipmunk who she was in love with. Just looking at it she could imagine Alvin as the sailor and her as the nurse…

_**Brittany's day dream…**_

_Brittany Miller glanced around the scene in earnest. It was August 141945, and the war had ended in Europe. Our American troops and sailors had returned home at last. For the last 6 months, she had been working as a part- time nurse in the heart of Manhattan. She was excited and relieve for the war has ended. Her eyes glanced up the street in surprise. _

_Blue Sailors had come up the street grinning ear to ear. They stop to hug friends and loved ones. Brittany scanned for any one she knew._

_Suddenly the crowd part and a certain chipmunk came through. He was handsome to anyone, especially in that sailor suit. His eyes locked onto hers with determination. Brittany has never seen this munk before and she was curious to see what he wanted from her. He strode up to her, took her waist, bend her down, and plant a big but sweet kiss upon her lips. He released her and looked deeply into her ice blue eyes._

"_You kids are a riot." They glanced up to see a photographer. "This picture is going to make you two famous one day."_

_She looked to the blue- eyed sailor, "Why did you kiss me?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Brittany Miller."_

"_Alvin Seville."_

_**End Dream**_

Brittany signed in pleasure. She could just imagine her and Alvin sharing that kiss. If only they could move from being best friends. She could picture the exact moment when it suddenly gave her an idea. She went into her bag and came out with a pencil and a piece of paper from her sketch pad.

_One thing most people don't know about me is my love of art. I'm not a big painting fan, but I absolutely love drawing & sketching. I guess I develop a thing for it while doodling in my notebook for the past few years, instead of paying attention. I'm great at sketching fashion designs, but I'm better at drawing my friends and sisters. The six of us have been friends forever, and they are my favorite subject (And most likely only) subject to draw. In fact my sketch book is just filled with the six of us. They were the ones who encouraged my drawing talents. But just because I love to draw doesn't mean I'm giving up music or the Chipettes anytime soon. It's just a hobby._

Ignoring the rest of the lecture, Brittany began to draw. She didn't notice anything or anyone until the bell rang. She looked at her unfinished sketch and decided to finish it next period. Her next period was math with, irony Alvin, whom she sat behind. All through the period she worked quietly on her vision. 15 minutes before the period ended, she finally finished. She sat beck and held the drawing in front of her face for inspection.

The drawing was just like her dream, just like the picture but only better. The entire drawing was in black and white with only the two chipmunks in color. This could be one of her best drawings yet-

"What did you drew?"

She shot her head up in surprise, clutching the drawing to her chest. She looked into the blue eyes she knew so well. "What did you say?"

Alvin rolled his eyes, "I said what you were drawing all period Brittany."

She narrowed her eyes, "why do you need to know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just curious." He made way to peek but she stopped him.

"Sorry, but you can't see." She slips the sheet under her math binder away from his sight.

"Why not-"

"Mr. Seville, pay attention!"

Alvin groaned and turned around. Brittany was happy to be free of his questioning. She began to count down the minutes for the period to end. When the period did end, she quickly got up and ran out of the room. She wanted to put the sketch in her locker for safe keeping. It wasn't until she arrives, that said paper was missing.

"Oh no! Anyone could have found it! Whoa, why didn't I stash it in my bag?" She stopped to think where she could have lost it. _I only had it last period under my binder- that's it! I must have left it on my desk. I hope no one saw it._

Brittany ran back to the class room at full speed. She hoped no one saw it but then see saw how wrong she was. Alvin was hunched over her drawing at her desk. There was no point in standing at the doorway. She made her way to the desk, "Umm…"

He looked up in surprise, but then he smirk. "I didn't know you liked history Britt."

"Umm…"

"I knew you were good Brittany, but you've gotten better."

"Well we're learning about World War 2 and V-E Day. Mr. Durban showed us pictures and it gave me an idea." While Brittany blabbed on, the pair was making its way to Alvin's locker.

"So why did you drew us?"

Brittany gasped, wondering how she would answer the question. "That- that's not you…"

"Then who is it? It's not Simon and it's definitely not Theodore."

"Well… that's not me-"

"It's an auburn ponytail, it's you Brittany."

Brittany was at a loss for words, what she could say. "Well… I… give me back my drawing." She stuck out her hand.

Alvin smiled, closed his locker shut, and began to walk away. She became confuse by his action. Who does he think he is? Just as she was about to retort, he turned around. "I forgot something."

"To give me my drawing." He ignored the comment and walked up to her. He took her waist, bends her down, and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips. She was so taken about, but returned the kiss. Just as she placed her arms around his neck, he pulled away. They weren't aware of the photos taken by students' camera phones. He smiled upon her.

Alvin bends down to her ear and whispered, "I'm keeping your drawing." Then he straightened up, pecked her lips, and made his way through the crowds.

Brittany stared dumfounded after him, touching her lips. _What just happen?_

_**My other story will be updated soon. School has been very busy. You would understand if you had to do a research report and speech. Please review/comment.**_


End file.
